Plusle Minun Party
by sky-queen3
Summary: My Plusle and Minun throw a party. Has Plusle and Minun pairing Also other Pokemon paired together. DISCONTINUED!
1. Preprations

I do not own Pokemon. I have the games… most of them, but the concept belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Anyway, Plusle and Minun, two of my cutest Pokemon, decide to throw a party. And these is the preparations for it.

"Well, have we got everything, Minun?" Plusle asked her blue 'clone' impatiently. Minun smiled brightly,

"We got food, drinks, games and furniture. What else do we need?" he asked the now relived Plusle, she laughed,

"Well, sounds like you got most of it," she lent over and pecked the younger Pokemon on the cheek.

"Music, you guys need music," I tell them, "Party music, not the old music my parents listen to or else everyone will leave."

"Of course, you hate old people music," both my Pokemon laugh, "and so do our friends."

"I've seen, by the way, you guys going to get balloons?"

"It's covered in furniture," Minun said factually, "as are the streamers and the glitter, not that this is a kids party, right Plusle?"

"Of course, Minun, balloons, streamers and so forth just make it feel more like a party," she answers.

I never thought I'd be getting decorating advice from a pair of cheerleading, electric Pokemon. Then again, I never thought they could talk, but now, I'll believe anything.

"One thing guys, what is this party for?" I asked them, they laugh.

"Well, we weren't going to tell you but, it's for your birthday," Plusle started.

"Yeah, you are turning sixteen, that's a big thing for you," Minun finished, I smiled.

"That is true," I said, nodding, "we'd keep getting ready, we only have three days left."

And that's what we did for the next three days.

* * *

My latest attempt at fanfiction. Can someone give me advice on what to improve on? If anyone likes it, I'll try to make another chapter. 


	2. Invites

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

RubyVulpix, hows this for a quick update, sorry if it seems rushed.

Now that Plusle and Minun are done getting everything for the party, they call up everyone.

"Ok, we got to invite everyone now, Plusle, get the phone," Minun mockingly bossing around his 'girlfriend', she just rolls her eyes.

"Ok, your royal pain in the butt-ness," she smiled and got the phone form the table.

"Hey guys, who are you calling first?" I asked the Pokemon 'tag team', they laugh.

"Well, we're going to call RubyVulpix first, to see if her Pokemon want to come."

(Authors note: RubyVulpix, I really hope you're a girl if not, I've just made an idiot of myself.)

"Sounds like a good idea."

On the phone

"Hey, Marina, what's up?" Minun asked the Maril on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing much, you guys?" she replied.

"Well, we're having a party and were wondering if you, the others and your trainer wanted to come." Minun told her.

"A party? Sounds like fun, when is it?"

"Two days. You guys are the first people/Pokemon we've called."

"Cool, I'll ask my trainer." Marina go off, comes back, "We can go. It's in two days, right?"

"Yeah, see you all then."

"Ok, bye." Minun hangs up.

"Well, RubyVulpix's Pokemon are coming," Munun announced happily, "Who else should we call?"

"Well, we put it out to anyone who wants to come. That sit well with you, Minun, Sky?" Plusle suggested.

I look at Minun, he smiled, "Fine by us."

"This will be fun then," Plusle smiled and kissed Minun on the cheek and waves to me.

And that's getting people ready. We have a day of rest now, hopefully.

To join the party, leave a review and say: If your male or female and your Pokemon and their genders. I don't want to make a fool of myself again.


	3. The party starts

Disclaimer is in the first chapter, so check there.

It's good thing RubyVulpix is a girl or that could've turned out nasty. You know what I mean.

Anyway, it's party time because the last day was just rest and that would bore everyone to sleep.

* * *

"Well guys, today's the day," I tell my 'main' Pokemon. Yes, I do have other Pokemon and they're going to be at the party. 

"Yep, party day today," they say hyperactively.

"Well, I need to change into party clothes then, we're ready," I say and head to my room.

After I'm changed,

"Well, people should start arriving now," I tell Plusle, Minun and my other Pokemon; Eevee, Nidoqueen and Nidoking (yeah, they're together too) and my starter, Blastoise. They're all cool with how close I am with Plusle and Minun when we plained the party, they help with other things.

A knock on the door interrupts the talk, Blastoise gets it.

"Hey, RubyVulpix, you made it," I say to the girl and the six pokemon with her.

"Sure did," She smiled, "You know my pokemon, right?"

Let's see: Amber's the Vulpix, Marina's the Marill, Sparkfire's the Torchic, Zappy's the Pichu, Edna's the Delcatty and Shadefang's the Poochyena. That's right, I hope," I say and they nod.

"Thank goodness I got that all right," I add.

"Well," Eevee says, "Let's party."

As soon as that got said, someone knocks on the door, Nidoqueen answers it.

"Who are you guys?" she asked the Eevee, Pikachu and Charmander at the door.

"I'm Hazel," the Eevee said as she jumped around. She falls on my Eevee.

"Ok…" the Pikachu starts, "I'm Peach and I'm the smart one in the group. He's Hitoka," she smiled, gesturing towords the Charmander, who was paying no attention what so ever.

"Where's your trainer?" Nidoking asks the group.

"Well… we don't have one, we heard about this party from the Pidgys who couldn't go."

"Very interesting," Nidoking smiled, "and I'm not just saying that."

"Now can we party?" my Eevee complains as Hazel jumps him. As soon as he said that, yep, you guessed it, there was a knock on the door. I let Edna answer it. At the door stood a boy and his four Pokemon.

"Hey, Invader Ash, what's up." I called out when I saw him, "Hey Flame, Yo Squirt, Hi Scary, G'day Rocky."

"Hey everyone," they call out

"Ok, ok, let me get this straight," Sparkfire starts, "Flame is a Charmander, Squirt is short for Squirle, Scary's a Gastly and Rocky is an Onix,"

"That's right," Invader Ash said.

"Now can we please…"

"Yes Eevee, we can party now." Blastoise yells, a little annoyed, cutting him off.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!" Hazel jumps around excitedly, my Eevee copies her.

"Oh, great," complain Scary and Zappy, "Another possible couple."

"What?" I ask them confused.

"Well, you've got: Plusle and Minun, Nidoqueen and Nidoking, Flame and Squirt and now, possibly Eevee and Hazel."

"That is so cool, they can play spin the bottle later," I say and all the single Pokemon call me lame, "What, you guys could play too," They still called it lame.

"Well," Nidoking starts, "people can still come if they like."

"Yeah," Nidoqueen agrees, "they can party with us, and have a good time."

"Let's play party games," Amber suggests.

"Cool idea, what does everyone what to play?" I ask.

* * *

And I cut it off there to ask you people about party games. Tell me what games or if you don't want games, tell me. I want this to be a good next chapter. By the way, dbzgtfan2004, if you want to join, I'll need the details. 


	4. Games I guess

Disclaimer… you know the rest.

By the way, author's note (I must think of a cooler name), I'm assuming you guys know each other a little bit.

On we go.

"Well, it's…" a knock at the door interrupts RubyVulpix, who was trying to tell the pokemon that it was games time. She answers the door and there stood this girl, an Espeon and an Umbreon.

"Hey, I'm Tekirai, better known as katfish xX."

"I'm Celest," the Espeon smiled, "I have to make sure Moony over here," points to Umbreon, "doesn't act like too much of an idiot."

"I'm NOT an idiot," Moony yelled annoyed.

"See my point?"

"Anyway, like I was trying to say," RubyVulpix started again, "it's games time for the Pokemon."

All the Pokemon cheer, except Shadefang, he sighed.

"Shade, look at me, I know you're a bit of a loner but, I think this will be fun for you," I tell the Poochyena who seemed to open up a little bit. "Good, now the Pokemon are going to bust open a Electrode piñata."

"What do us trainers do?" asked Invader Ash.

"Well, humans don't eat Pokeblocks and I don't have another piñata. So I got the trainers some videogames and DVDs to watch. We can play the other games," I smiled to him, "That sit well with everyone?"

"Sounds good," the trainers call out.

"Oh what the hell, I might try to find a piñata for us humans to use later."

"Cool."

I'll give you the shorthand version of what happen, Moony broke the piñata as Celest was trying to whack it so no one else got to play and Moony got in trouble. Everyone ended up eating the Pokeblocks anyway.

phht "Well that was dumb, what do we do now?" I ask everyone.

"Everyone play 'Mario Power Tennis' or 'Super Smash Bros. Melee', Pokemon too," Minun says, attempting to play SSBM as Pichu.

"All in favor," everyone who had hands put them up, "Alright, just don't break the controllers."

Anyway, Plusle won, Minun came second and I acted like a sore loser. I mean, come on, to lose at a game to Pokemon, I know they're good but, you know… we're meant to be better.

"So what now," they all ask me.

"I have no idea, eating maybe?"

"Good idea," they say and head over to the table.

Well, that's another one done, can you help think of some ideas or something, I'm running out and it's a big blow to my pride.


	5. Cake making?

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter. I think that's it… Oh, Prisca-Angel, if you want to join in, review this chapter. Same to you dbzgtfan2004. Anyway In this chapter, we will try to make a cake and I stress try.

"Ok, people and Pokemon, we are going to make a cake. I had one but Plusle, Minun, Eevee, Nidoking and Nidoqueen ate it before I got up," I tell the party guests, they all laugh, "It was real funny too, guys," I add, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Your kitchen is a little small to fit twenty one Pokemon and five trainers," Edna says, looking it over.

(Sky note: I think that's the right numbers.)

"I've noticed but, it's all we have," I say back to the Delcatty.

"I know what we can do," Eevee says with importance.

"What Eve?" I ask him.

"We can go to a restaurant and use their kitchens," he smiled, Hazel jumps all over him again.

(Sky note2: Eefree, is it alright that Eevee and Hazel kind of like each other? If not, I'll change it.)

"That is the most unlikely thing I have heard, I mean remember last time…"

"Let's hear it," everyone says.

/Flashback/

"Guys, this is a very high class restaurant and I don't want a mess, ok?"

"Yep, we get it," my Pokemon smile.

Skip a bit to the end

"What the hell have you guys done?" I yell annoyed at my Pokemon, whom had made a huge, massive mess of the kitchen and the rest of the restaurant.

"We didn't do nothing… Ok, a food fight but that's all," Minun explained and I was ready to kill them.

/End flashback/

"Basically, we got kicked out and weren't allowed back."

"Now that's funny," everyone says laughing their asses off as we leave for a DIFFERENT restaurant near where the party is.

At the restaurant…

"Well, we're here, let's ask the manager if we can use the kitchen," Sparkfire says, everyone agreed with him.

Inside, it was as flashy as the last one, I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I promised you guys, so to the manager we went.

"You're that Angela girl from the last restaurant, aren't you?" the manager asked, looking at my Pokemon. He was also the manager of the last restaurant.

"Can you just call me Sky? And yeah, I am that girl and I need to use the kitchen," I smile.

"Is everyone going to behave this time?" he asked annoyed, I nodded.

"Yeah, well, my Pokemon will. I have no control over the others. That mean if anything goes wrong, it's their fault."

He sighed, "Ok Ang… uh Sky, you got a deal."

Everyone is hypo now as we enter the kitchen.

"Ok, Pokemon sit out, this is a trainers only thing. Last time just sucked."

Skip this bit, it was just getting supplies, only 'good' bit was when Tekirai stuffs up and gets the wrong stuff. Mean, aren't I?

"Do any of you trainers actually know how to make a cake?" I ask the trainers.

"Nope, not really," they all say.

"So that's I have to do it all myself, does it?"

"We'll try to help," the trainers say.

You know what, I'll leave you to draw your own conclusion about how it went it I told you: It happened again.

Well, I'm losing it, I got Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss, promise for the next chapter. However, I want you to send them in. I'm not too good at it. Read and Review please.


	6. Truth Dare Double Dare ect ect

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do however own "Poké Mania", It's a Pokemon magazine. More of my other Pokemon besides the six already may appear from now on.

"Hey, guys, can I let Prisca-Angel in now?" I ask everyone, they (you guys), say yes so I let her in.

"Hey, I'm Prisca-Angel and these are my Pokemon. We have Silver, my Gardevoir, Blaze my Blaziken …"

"Hey, thanks for reminding me," I cut her off, "I need to get my Blaziken, Pyro Storm back from my friend," I say, "Sorry, you may continue now."

"Thanks, where was I? Oh yeah, we have Shine, my Espeon, Shade, my Umbreon, Aura, my Dragonair and Altar, my Altaria," she smiled but looked at me in a way I thought was annoyed.

"Gee, I said I was sorry."

"Forget it, I'm not annoyed," she said then adds, "Ok, all my Pokemon are going out with each other. Blaze and Silver are together as are Shine and Shade and also Aura and Altar. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Invader Ash tells her, "So we have; Plusle and Minun, Nidoking and Nidoqueen, Flame and Squirt, Blaze and Silver, Shine and Shade and Aura and Altar. They should open a kissing booth." (Sky Queen Note: Sorry I.A, I don't know if you'd say that kind of thing, it just came to me.)

"Nah, that's for single Pokemon," Eevee says, "Like me."

"I thought you and Hazel were…" Rocky says, confused.

"Just friends," Eevee says forcefully, Rocky laughs, Eevee gets annoyed, "Don't make me get a water stone."

Rocky just looks scared.

"Ok everyone, now that I got my Pyro Storm back, he wants to play Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss, promise. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I want to play," he says wrists blazing.

"Well, let's play," I say.

"Alright! Yo Rocky, truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss, promise?" Pyro Storm asks

"Dare me!" he calls out

"I dare you to try to become a Steelix," Pyro Storm tells him.

"Easy, I have a metal coat, watch."

Poof Rocky becomes a Steelix, much to the amusement of Invader Ash and his other Pokemon.

"Hey Plusle," he smiles playfully, "what do you choose?"

"I choose truth."

"Ok, I'll give you an easy one. How did you and Minun get together?"

"Well, I was reading my horoscope in Poké Mania, Ang's/Sky's Pokemon magazine and it said that on this day, you will find true love. I met Minun a half hour later and we've been together ever since," she smiled. "I'll pass my turn, Blaze, you dare someone."

"Yeah! Pyro Storm, pick your poison," he laughed.

"What get us in a battle?"

"Double dare. I take it you choose that?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Pyro laughed as the two Blaziken's go outside.

"Take my turn Silver," Blaze calls as he leaves.

"Right, Squirt, what will it be?"

"Kiss," she smiled.

"Ok, kiss Flame, that's all you need to do," before Silver got that all out Flame and Squirt had their tongues down each others throats.

"Is that even possible?" I ask the other trainers.

"Looks like it," RubyVulpix replies.

"Since they're busy," Minun starts, "I'll tell. Scary you have no choice, try to scare someone."

He tries and fails, he cried for ages than scared Minun by 'threatening' Plusle.

"Hah, hah, hah. Take that you cheerleading…"

"Ok, don't swear too much, we have under 10's down the hall playing Neopets," I say.

"Fine, Nido's, that's both of you, take a pick and do it together."

"Promise," they both say after talking about it.

"Alright, promise to let us stay after the party."

"Duh"

"We need a rest, after that, I'm sue there will be more things to do," the trainers say tired.

Sky Queen Note2: Cheep plug time. Join neopets, http/ Tell skyqueen3 sent you. Hope all are happy.


	7. Gate Crashed

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get cash for this. And so forth.

RubyVulpix, I'm going to be blunt, I know **nothing** about The Incredibles so unless you can help give me an idea what it's about, it won't make an appearance.

* * *

"Ok, we have a problem," Pyro Storm starts, "We are running out of dares…" he got cut off by the doorbell ringing. He opens it and find a trainer and four Pokemon.

"Kamikaze, mate, I didn't think you would make it," Blastoise smiles as he goes over and high fives the Blaziken, "Hey Shadow (the Absol), Snesal, Golem, how are you all?"

"We're cool, party looks like fun," Shadow says smiling wickedly.

"Oh boy," Blaze started pointing at the other door, "we have a problem," everyone looks at that door.

"Oh crap! It's Yves Irvin, world famous gate crasher. He was the guy who gate crashed the party of 1999. His Scyther is ok, like to play pranks but his Machoke is nothing but a bully!" I say, very sad that the world famous gate crasher found his way in to my party.

"Get lost!" both the Nido's yell at him, "we don't want you bullying the little Pokemon around."

"No way in hell, Machoke, hit 'em."

Machoke did as he was ordered and annihilated my Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"OK, that's it, now I'm real mad!" I snarl and order my Blastoise to used Hydro Cannon on Machoke. He got soaked, "Ha ha, didn't think about that, did you?" I laugh at Machoke, "Now if be nice and don't be stupid, I might let you and your trainer stay for the party. It's your call."

* * *

I'm cutting it off here and I'll need an answer from Yves about how I go about his Machoke. Oh yeah, cheap fic plug time, check out my other story, Pokemon Master League which will be updated soon. 


	8. What hapened?

_Disclaimer: Refer to the other chapters._

_Sky note: I'm finally doing a new chapter for this, be happy. _

_P.S, the fic will have a cheap plug for my other Pokemon Fic. Just warning you._

_(Between the last chapter and this one, I haven't been around much, here's why.)_

"Whoa, I've been out for some time, what happened while I was 'out'?" I say, looking around. Thankfully, no one made a mess.

(sky note 2: Out in this case equals asleep. Don't ask.)

"Well," Ruby Vulpix starts, "We watched The Incredibles, we played Rock, Paper, Scissors and Scyther mad about that then drank 5 liters of soda and this girl showed up, apparently a 'friend' of Kamikaze's or something like that. Her name's Blitz," she tells me.

(S.N3: Ok, Blitz, if your reading, I hope you're a girl, I'm assuming so.)

"Did she bring any Pokemon?"

Eefree nods, "A female Houndoom, a female Typhlosion, a Female Murkrow and a female Absol. They're all 'friends' with Kamikaze as well."

"What is this, 'Everyone Loves Kamikaze'?" Plusle asks annoyed, Minun laughs,

"That was funny. It would make for a good show but we don't have the rights to that concept." Everyone agrees with him.

"I want to watch T.V," some of the Pokemon say, putting the T.V on. On the T.V are the Pokemon Master League 2-2 champions Plusle and Minun finishing an announcement.

"Our favourites!" my Plusle and Minun say excitedly, "We want to be like them one day."

"Yeah, you will," I tell them, "By the way, Flame, great job winning the Little Weight

title. Squirt, good job sticking with him."

"Thanks," they both say, blushing, "We have backstage passes for next week and for Pokebash, you guys want to go? You get to see the show as well, front row."

Everyone nods.

"That's going to be fun, but what do we do for this week?" I ask everyone as Scyther shows off to Plusle and some of the other girl Pokemon.

"Get Scyther away from MY girlfriend?" Minun 'suggests' and walks over, sparks flying.

What happened next is censored, but I'll say this, Scyther's lower region was really sore.

Yves gets angry with my Minun but I reassure him there's a Poke center near by, he goes and takes both his Pokemon there so we don't see him for the rest of the chapter.

"Yay, Yves is gone," the Nidos cheer.

"I hate to tell you this, but his coming back, as long as Machoke or Minun don't do anything stupid," I say half sad, half happy.

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Pyro Storm asks me.

"To be honest," I start, "I'm not good at kicking people out, that and he does seem ok. His on a chance, he messes up, he leaves otherwise, he stays."

"I have an announcement," Rocky calls out, everyone looks, "since I'm a Steelix, my new name is Steely."

(S.N.4: Ash, just say the word and I'll delete this part if you don't like it.)

The others seemed to like that.

"That still doesn't tell me what we're doing," the younger Pokemon complain.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Love, Kiss, Promise, Tell a Secret round two," I say, "How does that sit with everyone?" Everyone was happy.

You know what I need, ideas! After the game, we're going to the P.M.L show. Reviews not needed but would be appreciated.


	9. OMFG I updated!

OMG, Battle Droid 454 (a.k.a Invader Ash) and I have finally updated! (I'm 17 now; you guys have been here for over a year!)

As you all know, I don't own Pokemon, half this chapter (B D 454 does) and the WWE, which will be mentioned in passing.

"So what do we play now?" Minun asks.

"We could play truth or dare again," Plusle smiles.

"We could also treasure hunt," Minun adds, butting in.

"But I don't know how to play that," Plusle whines.

"Fine, Truth or Dare it is then," Minun sighs a little annoyed. 

"YAY!" Plusle yells hypo, "Ok now. I pick... Celest!" she adds.

"Me? Ok," replies Celest, "I want dare," she continued. 

"Ok, I dare you to prank call a celebrity, and tell them they are stupid." Plusle told Celest.

"Ok, but who?" Celest asks confused.

"It doesn't matter to me." Plusle replies, "Just anyone."

"Ok then. Celest responded and knocked the phone of the hook and dialled a number.

Meanwile at Alex Trebek's house

"Hello?" Alex asks, however, all he can hear is the word Espeon a lot, "Ok then…" Trebek said in a wtf tone, hanging up.

"That was fun!" Celest yells.

"Yeah it was." Minun answers back.

"Ok now it's my turn." Celest tells them, "And I pick Plusle." she continues.

"Alright, I want dare." Plusle says.

"Ok. I dare you and Minun too kiss each other," Celest smiles. 

"Alright. But you did not have to dare us to," Minun tells her.

(Plusle and Minun lean in and kiss lightly)

"That was not much of a kiss, you guys suck!" Flame said.

"We loose and wild at most times, but we just wanted to set a good example for the young Pokemon today," Plusle replies, "Oh and it's your turn now guys," she adds.

"Alright. Truth then," Squirt says before Flame could. Flame is not amused.

"Ok, tell us some secrets about you two then." Minun sighs, a bit board because they weren't doing tressure hunt.

"Well, me and Flame have the same size feet." Squirt says with a silly smile.

"Ok then..." everyone says. 

"Yep. Want to hear the story?" she continues.

"Uh… No thanks." Minun answers, shaking his head.

"Anyway. Who do you pick for truth or dare Squirt?" Plusle asks,

"Ok I pick Blaze and Silver," Flame says.

"Us?" Blaze and Silver ask.

"Yep." Squirt answers back.

"You know, we want truth too," they say.

"Ok then, but it better be a juicy secret then, not a weird one like that one about feet," Minun tells them.

"Yeah, the truth part of Truth or dare is not as fun without dark secrets." Plusle jokes, everyone laughs.

"Alright. Here's something even Blaze does not know." Sliver giggles. 

"What's that?" Blaze asked in a worried tone.

"Well, we are going to have an egg soon!" Sliver says happily. Blaze fainted upon hearing the word 'Egg'.

"Ha, I feel sorry for you Buddy." Flame chuckled at Blaze, who was just waking up. "Flame we're going to have a baby too." Squirt reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Flame said envisioning being a Dad in his mind.

"Oh what happened?" Blaze asked.

"We're having an baby." Sliver told her mate.

"Oh Yeah." Blaze sighed.

"I wonder what our trainers are up to?" Minun asks.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

"…Ok, you're explaining this to me **_ONE_ **more time. Why do you want to be known as Battle Droid 454 now?" I ask the former Invader Ash as I'm watching WWE Raw while everyone else goofs off on the game consoles and karaoke machine.

He sighs annoyed, "Ang, I already told you, I just wanted a change. Nothing more, no big secrets, no hidden meanings."

"Oh, cool," Eevee smiles, watching the TV. A match is about to start…

"Plusle! Minun! Get in here now! The World's Greatest Tag Team are up against Cryme Tyme!" Eevee yells, being hypo. Plusle and Minun run in exited and sit in my lap.

(Sky note: I can't write out wrestling matches to save my life, so we'll skip to the part where The World's Greatest Tag Team win:P)

"OMFG They won!" Plusle, Minun and I yell excitedly.

"Ang, you, Plusle and Minun are crazy!" Both the Nido's yell out from the other side of the room.

"We know, but that's just our nature," I say.

"Besides, our favourite tag team just won!" Plusle and Minun yell.

"I hope they get the tag team tittles soon," I add, looking around, "Say, anyone seen Yves anywhere? He was meant to come back ages ago."

"Nope, no one's seen him," Pyro Storm calls from the Wii I got just after Christmas.

"Well, looks like I have to go find him, see everyone later," I say, getting up and heading for the door.

"Ok, bye Ang, just make sure he bes nice this time!" everyone warns.

"Ok, I will, bye!" I leave.

And this is where I leave this chapter; I search for Yves in the next one. See you then.

By the way, all other stories are on hold but I may make a Plusle, Minun **_and _**Pikachu oneshot.


End file.
